


Un livre se ferme

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Amitié, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Fauteuil roulant, Il faut oser pendre des risques, Il faut savoir tourner la page, La fin d'une histoire, amour, saison 6
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Il est temps de tourner la page, de fermer le livre et de ne plus regarder en arrière, une nouvelle vie commence.





	1. 1.	Une histoire se termine.

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : AbbyGibbs  
> Série : Caïn  
> Couple : Caïn/Lucie  
> Genre : Je ne sais pas trop dans quelle catégorie la mettre  
> Spoilers : Episode 3, saison 6. "Jardin secret."
> 
> Note d'auteur : Pour cette histoire, il n'y aucun spoiler en ce qui concerne la série. Je ne fais qu'emprunter Fred et Lucie parce que pour ce que j'ai en tête, je pense que ce sont les deux personnages appropriés c'est tout.  
> Cette histoire, est une sorte de thérapie pour moi, car, le film auquel je vais faire référence dans cette fic, m'a traumatisé pendant quasi une semaine. Je pense que ceux qui l'on vu seront de quel film, je parle.

"On est arrivé au bout tous les deux, Non ?"

 

"Ne l'dit pas."

 

"Il y a une femme qui t'aime et tu n'aimes aussi, mais vous êtes aussi orgueilleux l'un que l'autre."

 

Gaëlle savait qu'elle avait raison mais voyait bien dans les yeux de son ex-mari qu'il se refusait à y croire.

 

"Non, tu trompes"

 

Gaëlle, le regardais d'un air triste et resigné. Elle posa les mains sur les genoux de l'homme assis en face d'elle dans son fauteuil roulant.

 

"Fred faudrait que tu t'autorise à être heureux."

 

Fred baissa la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 

"Ne réfléchit pas trop." Lui dit-elle finalement.

 

~*Caïn*~

 

Fred était dans le jardin. Faisant face à la porte d'entrée de sa maison. La maison qu'il avait partagé avec Gaëlle pendant tant d'années. Elle lui passa à coté posa une main sur son épaule et ouvrit le portillon. Elle se retourna et le fixa pendant un moment, avant de se décider à partie. Fred ne se retourna pas, il ne le pouvait pas. La regarder partir signifiait qu'un point final avait vraiment été mit à la fin de leur vie commune et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'elle venait de faire. Fred savait qu'elle avait raison que leur vie ensemble, que leurs chemins devaient se séparer cela ne rendait pas, pour autant, la chose plus facile.

 

Fred savait que Gaëlle avait fait référence à Lucie, il l'aimait ça oui, mais il n'était pas certain qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient déjà essayé mais cela n'avait pas marché et puis elle avant l'air de s'intéresser à Legrand. C'était peut-être une bonne chose dans le fond.

 

Ce que Caïn, ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi son ex-femme lui avait dit que Lucie l'aimait. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer après tout ce qu'il lui avait endurer ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Sonia, Lester… combien de fois lui avait-elle sauvée la vie, il en avait perdu le compte. Lucie passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer son ange gardien.

 

Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle était toujours là avec lui à le défendre et le protéger contre vents et marrées.

 

Fred était sur le point d'enter à nouveau dans la maison, lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Ici, le flic à roulette qui vient de tout perdre…

 

["Papa, ça ne va pas ?"]

 

"Ben ! t'es bien arrivé ?"

 

["Oui. Mais toi, t'es certain que ça va ?"]

 

"Oui, t'en fait pas. C'est juste ton vieux père qui déconne."]

 

["Tu devrais tourner la page, papa. T'autoriser un peu à être heureux."]

 

"Vous vous êtes donné le mot tout et ta mère, aujourd'hui. Elle est partie."

 

["Je sais. Ça fait un moment qu'elle y pensait, je crois. Vous êtes mes parents et je vous adore, mais il est évident que vous ne pouvez plus vous entendre. Et puis, il y a une autre femme dans ta vie…"]

 

"Non, Ben. Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi."

 

["Et si. Bien évidemment, je vais m'y mettre, tu as le droit d'être heureux papa. Le passé c'est le passé. On peut plus revenir en arrière. On fait tous des erreurs, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit se punir une vie entière. Va la voir. Va lui parler et puis vois ce qu'il en ressort. Sois heureux. Oui ça fait peur au début mais quand on le trouve le bonheur, c'est génial !"]

 

"Je vais y réfléchir."

 

["Non fais le. Ou c'est moi qui l'appelle. Et me mets pas au défi."]

 

"C'est bon, j'ai compris."

 

["On ne veut que ton bonheur maman et moi." Lui expliqua son fils.]

 

"Je sais fils. Je t'aime."

 

["Moi aussi. Fais-moi, plaisir, va parler à Lucie, c'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas. Elle t'aime vraiment tu sais."] Lui dit son fils avant de raccrocher.

 

Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? pensa Fred. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, il avait peur, que si, il réessayait avec Lucie et que cela ne marchait toujours pas ils allaient se perdre. Si… Il devait perdre ne fusse que son amitié à cause de cela, Fred ne le supporterait pas. Lucie Delambre avait pris une place bien trop importante dans sa vie.

 

D'un autre côté, il avait bien envie d'essayer à nouveau car malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, mois même, ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'avait pas changé. C'était même tout le contraire ; ses sentiments envers elle s'étaient renforcés.

 

Elle était toujours là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Sans elle, Gaëlle, Ben et lui ne seraient probablement de ce monde si Lucie n'avait pas été là. Tina n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à les descendre. Elle s'était mise en tête qu'il était responsable de tous ces malheurs. Chercher vengeance ne ramènerait jamais sa mère. Il n'avait pas de regret. La seule chose c'est que Moretti l'avait payé de sa vie, pour cela Caïn s'en voulait toujours. Personne n'avait rien vu. Rien soupçonné. Il fallait apprendre à vivre sans lui à présent. Une chose qui n'est pas facile tous les jours.

 

Se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou dire pour éviter ce qui était arrivé. Mais la vérité était qu'en fait, aucun d'eux n'aurait rien pu faire. Cependant le Juge Mirabeau les aurait écoutés, cette cinglée de Tina ne l'aurait probablement pas pris en otage.

 

Mais c'était terminé tout ça. Gaëlle et Ben étaient saint et sauf, la seule chose qui avait vraiment de l'importance. Ils pouvaient continuer à vivre leur vie même si, ils avaient tous deux décidés de le faire loin de lui.

 

Une histoire se termine, ton histoire avec Gaëlle. C'est à toi maintenant d'en commencer une autre se dit Fred.

 

A suivre...


	2. 2.	Ça passe ou ça casse.

  * ****Ça passe ou ça casse.****



 

Lucie avait beau essayer, elle ne pouvait pas effacer ce qu'elle ressentait pour Fred. Seulement elle ne comprenait pourquoi celui-ci semblait vouloir dans les bras de Legrand. Legrand était sympa mais c'était tout, elle ne faisait que jouer un jeu avec lui c'est tout.

 

Le seul qui comptait vraiment… Caïn ne semblait pas le voir ou vouloir le comprendre. Le faisait exprès ou pas, Lucie n'en avait aucune idée. Les autres hommes, elle ne les voyait plus. Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à la cheville de Frederic Caïn. Ce dernier avec un esprit que personne d'autre n'avait. Fred savait cerner les gens, il donnait même souvent l'impression de pouvoir lire en eux… alors pourquoi ?

 

Pourquoi, ne voyait-il pas ce dont elle avait besoin ? se demanda cette dernière.

 

Que devait-elle faire ? Le lui dire carrément ? Continuer son petit jeu avec Legrand en espérant rendre Caïn jaloux ? Cette ta tactique ne marchait certainement avec lui. Elle ne marchait déjà pas maintenant alors la continuer et donné de faux espoir à Aimé. Non c'était hors de question. Lucie ne savait pas quoi faire. Son cœur lui disait de prendre le risque et de recommencer son petit jeu de séduction avec Fred, mais sa tête lui disait de ne pas le faire. Elle avait trop peur ce que cela lui revienne en pleine figure comme lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de commencer quelque chose à deux.

 

Elle aurait bien voulu appeler cela une relation mais ce n'était pas le cas car à la première discussion qu'ils avaient eue, Caïn s'en est allée avec Sonia Darlan faut dire aussi que cette fichue journaliste…. Lucie n'était pas du genre à dire du mal de mort, mais c'était une vraie garce qui foutait la merde dès qu'elle le pouvait sous prétexte que public avec le droit d'être informé. Les dégâts collatéraux causés n'avaient pas d'importance.

 

Même morte, elle continuait à lui gâcher la vie. Cela ne servait à rien, Lucie le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher la relation que Caïn avait eue avec Sonia lui avait bien trop de mal.

 

Si j'm'en sors, je t'épouse. Elle se rappelait encore les mots de Fred écris sur ce bout de papier qu'elle avait déchirée de son journal intime pour le mettre dans son portefeuille qu'il avait ensuite récupéré pour le mettre dans le siens quand il était chez elle alors qu'elle était dans le coma. Aujourd'hui, il n'en restait plus aucune trace visible. Ni du traumatisme subit. Ni de ce qui aurait put y avoir entre eux.

 

Pourquoi les choses, sont-elles si compliquées entre eux ? une question que Lucie Delambre se posait souvent ces derniers temps. Chaque fois que les choses semblaient aller mieux entre eux, Caïn ressentait le besoin de faire quelque chose pour la repousser.

 

De quoi avait-il dont si peur et pourquoi ? Que fallait-il faire ? Lucie n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question car son téléphone mobile se mit à vibrer et sonner en même temps.

 

_Quand on parle du loup…_

 

"Faut qu'on se parle, Delambre. Dans dix minutes au café où on a l'habitude de se retrouver ?"

 

Elle fronça les sourcils il avait utilisé son nom de famille cela n'augurait rien de bon ça. ["OK."]

 

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir ? se demandait la jeune femme. Quand il utilisait son nom de famille ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il avait sûrement quelque chose à lui reprocher encore. Cependant elle ne pouvait penser qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de gênant. De toute façon avec lui on ne pouvait jamais savoir. Quoi que l'on fasse. Un jour c'est bon et l'autre c'est mauvais tout dépendait que comment Fred était luné. Aujourd'hui ne paraissait pas être un bon jour apparemment.

 

 

~*Caïn*~

 

 

Merde ! Il est déjà là. Oui c'était bien un mauvais jour. Pensa Lucie, c'était ça ou alors ce qu'il avait à lui dire était très sérieux. Cette idée la mis mal à l'aise.

 

Lucie se surpris à espérer qu'ils seraient bientôt appelés sur une enquête comme cela Caïn pourrait mettre ses idées là-dessus.

 

"Ah vous voilà !"

 

"C'est bien ce que vous vouliez, il me semble, non ?"

 

"Oui. Vous prenez quelque chose ?" Lui demanda, un serveur qui approchait.

 

"Un coca. Merci." Répondit-elle tout en portant son attention sur celui-ci.

 

Le serveur, repartit tout sourire.

 

"Vous séduisez tout le monde, il me semble."

 

"Sauf celui qui m'intéresse vraiment." Lucie avait dit ça sans réfléchir et à voix haute, en plus."

 

_Quelqu'un serait-il me dire où, je peux trouver un puis pour que je puisse m'y noyer._

 

Caïn eut un sourire en coin. "Et qui est donc, celui qui vous intéresse ? Legrand ?"

 

"Vous allez arrêter avec ça à la fin !? C'est même plus drôle ! C'est vous le meilleur flic à roulette de Marseille. Vous arrêtez pas de vous en venter. Alors trouvez qui m'intéresse si vous êtes si curieux et malin." Et voilà qu'elle s'était remise sur a défensive.

 

"Ben je vois vraiment où est le problème. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, vous n'arrêter pas de me répéter qu'il est beau et intelligeant. Et c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal pour un homme. C'est un bon flic aussi. Je peux vous comprendre."

 

"Ouais. Seulement vous faites fausse route, Fred."

 

Il la regarda surpris par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il prit un temps de réflexion. Si ce n'était pas Aimé qui l'intéressait qui dans ce cas ? Borel ? Non, elle lui avait déjà signifié y pas mal de temps que ce dernier n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux alors qui ?

 

Ses pupilles s'agrandirent lorsqu'il réalisa brusquement à qui Lucie faisait allusion. Gaëlle tout comme son fils, Ben avait raison.

 

Delambre qui l'observait alors que les rouages du cerveau de Caïn étaient en train de tournées sourit lorsqu'elle vit le moment exact sur les traits du visage et dans ses yeux que l'homme assis en face d'elle venait de comprendre.

 

"Alors on fait quoi ?"

 

"J'ai peur."

 

Lucie écarquilla les yeux, surprise par la confession de Fred. Ce n'était vraiment pas son habitude de dire de telles choses.

 

"Moi aussi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer."

 

"On pourrait se cracher en flemmes."

 

"Oui, on pourrait. Ou ça pourrait coller aussi nous deux." Lui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

 

"On efface tout, on oublie et on recommence."

 

A présent Caïn souriait aussi. "Faux savoir prendre des risques dans la vie."

 

"Ça passe ou ça casse, pas vrai ?"

 

"Exactement."

 

 A suivre ...


	3. 3.	Un livre se ferme… un autre s'ouvre avec une nouvelle histoire.

  * **Un livre se ferme… un autre s'ouvre avec une nouvelle histoire.**



 

 

 

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

 

"Où tu veux."

 

Elle le regarda et lui sourit. "Et si on allait le dire à Moretti ?"

 

Fred lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

 

Lucie termina le coca qu'elle avait commencé à boire alors qu'ils parlaient.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans leur voiture respective : diction le cimetière. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils aimaient tellement ces visites, mais ils pensaient le devoir à Jacques Moretti qui était leur ami et mentor.  

 

Une fois arrivé, ils sortirent tous deux de leur véhicule, Fred et Lucie se regardèrent tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Pas question de faire marche arrière à présent. Lucie avançait plus lentement qu'à son habitude n'étant pas vraiment pressée de voir le nom de son ami gravé sur cette maudite pierre noire, mais également car rouler sur le gazon n'était pas chose évidente lorsque l'on est en fauteuil roulant. Évidemment ça, elle ne le dirait jamais à Fred. Il lui en voudrait aussi.

 

Devant la pierre tombale, Lucie attendit Fred et lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta près d'elle il lui fit un sourire et lui tendit la main. Lucie posa sa main dans la sienne.

 

"C'est nous, les deux dingues qui vous ont rendu chèvre plus d'une fois." Le sourire de Fred s'élargit aux mots de sa femme débout à côté de lui.

 

"On voulait venir te dire qu'on a décidé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble comme couple." Expliqua Caïn puit il enchaina en disant. "Il me semble que c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? apparemment tu n'es pas le seul. Tu n'aurais rien à voir dans le fait que Gaëlle et Ben me l'ont fait comprendre par hasard ? Oui, et puis, je ne sais pas, il a quelque chose qui ne va pas trop avec le petit juge, il me parait un peu trop mielleux. Au plus j'y pense au plus, je crois que Lucie à raison, quelque chose cloche. T'aurais une idée sur le sujet ?"

 

Bien évidemment, Caïn n'eut pas de réponse, mais cela lui avait fait du bien de dire tout cela à haute voix. Lucie ne dit rien, elle le regardait simplement surprise parce qu'il venait de dire à Jacques.

 

"Si ça t'ennuie pas trop. On va y allez maintenant. Lucie et moi on a pas mal de choses à rattraper, je crois. On a aussi pas mal de choses à se dire. Mais t'en fait pas. On te tiendra au courant de l'évolution, mais quelque chose me dit que tu le sais déjà ce qui arrivera, mais bon, comme on dit : Qui vivra verra. On y va ?"

 

La femme qui lui tenait toujours la main fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

 

"Vous nous manqués, commandant."

 

Sur ces derniers mots, ils repartirent. Elle dut lui lâcher la main, sinon, Fred ne pouvait pas rouler. Caïn rallait sur le gazon en avait péniblement vers la sortie du cimetière. Sans rien dire, Lucie passa derrière le fauteuil et glissa ses doigts entre le dossier et le dos de Fred pour le pousser. A son grand étonnement, Caïn ne dit rien.

 

Ils montèrent en voiture toujours sans rien dire. Lucie suivit la Saab jeune, se demandant où il allait. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle réalisa où il alla. Il s'en rappelait encore. C'était une bonne idée comme ils avaient encore besoin de se parler. Le monologue que le capitaine avait tenu à Moretti l'intriguait beaucoup.

 

Fred Caïn gara sa voiture et Lucie fit de même avec la sienne.

 

"J'en reviens pas que tu ais choisi cet endroit."

 

"Il n't'convient pas ?"

 

"Si. Ça me surprend, juste un peu, c'est tout."

 

"Tu pensais que j'allais chez moi ?"

 

"Pour être honnête ? Oui, c'est effectivement ce que je pensais que tu verrais, mais j'suis contente de m'être trompée."

 

Le flic à roulette, ne répondit rien et lui sourit simplement.

 

Fred les avait menés là où il l'avait emmené pendant l'enquête sur la mort d'une de ses amies d'adolescence, Agathe Delph.

 

Lucie alla se rasseoir sur le même banc que cinq ans auparavant, mais cette fois elle n'avait pas de bouteille de bière entre les mains. Mais la vue était toujours aussi belle.

 

Elle regardait l'homme dont elle était amoureuse faire exactement la même chose qu'il avait fait à ce moment-là. Elle laissa allez son fauteuil pendant quelques instants sans le diriger de ses mains.

 

"Gaëlle est partie." Entendit-elle la voix de l'homme après un moment.

 

"Je suis désolée." Répondit Lucie sans même réfléchir.

 

Fred fit pivoter son fauteuil pour lui faire face. "C'est bizarre, mais j'en crois pas un mot. Lui fit il tout sourire.

 

La jeune femme assise en face de lui baissa les yeux. "C'est vrai que je le suis pas trop, non... Gaëlle et moi ça à jamais vraiment été. Mais toi tu l'aimais et pour cela, je suis désolée qu'elle soit partie."

 

"Définitivement cette fois. D'après elle ont est arrivé au bout du chemin elle et moi. Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit elle a raison. Mais c'est pas quelque chose de facile a digérer quand ont été marié à quelqu'un et qu'avec elle on a traversé une épreuve telle que mon accident de moto."

 

Delambre leva à nouveau les yeux sur lui.

 

"Je sais, Fred. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle t'as fait beaucoup de mal que tu veuilles l'admettre ou non. David Vilker par exemple. Même si, je n'approuve pas forcément la manière dont tu t'y es pris avec Jacques. Je suis d'accord avec le principe. Malheureusement comme on est flic on ne peut pas le cautionner. Gaëlle n'a même pas cherché à comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles tu as fait ce que tu as fait. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir dans la vie."

 

"Elle est comme elle. Gaëlle a toujours été comme ça."

 

"Oh, ça je l'ai vite compris. Ce que je n'ai jamais compris, par contre, c'est pourquoi, tu lui trouve toujours des excuses ? Ne viens pas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton accident de moto et que tu trouves que tu lui a fait subir quelque chose d'injuste ?"

 

Lucie le regardait droit dans les yeux, à présent.

 

"Je suppose que c'est explication possible. Fred, je cherche pas à la noircir à tes yeux. Je veux juste comprendre c'est tout. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle n'a jamais fait qu'elle n'a jamais fait un pas de travers ? Tu es capable de voir les gens comme ils sont avec ou sans leurs masques mais Gaëlle tu l'idéalises c'est à peine si tu la sanctifies pas. Tu veux te donner tous les torts dans votre mariage mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Elle ne m'a même pas remercié de lui avoir sauvée la vie. J'te rassure, je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça. Mais c'est juste… laisse tomber. J'ai rien dis, oublie." Lucie se leva, lui passa à côté et avança pour mieux admirer la vue.

 

Fred la regarda un moment sans bouger puis, il avança son fauteuil roulant et s'arrêta près d'elle. Observant la mer sans rien dire. Ensuite quelques instants plus tard, il lui dit :

 

"Lucie, tu es comme tu es. Tu n'as pas besoin de changer. J'aime Gaëlle, oui, j'aime le souvenir de notre vie commune, mais comme elle me l'a dit, c'est fini. Notre livre s'est fermé, il y a quelques jours on est arrivé au mot 'fin'. Nous deux c'est différent Lucie, je ne voulais pas écouter parce que j'avais peur. Quand on passe la plus grande partie d'une vie à se refusé d'être heureux on ne sait plus comment faire pour l'être car le bonheur est devenu une inconnue et ça fait peur. Tu le sais aussi. La vérité c'est que j'arrête pas de penser à toi. J'ai beau essayer de ne pas le faire, de repousser mes sentiments pour toi car, je ne veux pas te blesser. Mais je peux pas. Ils sont toujours là.

 

"Je veux pas que tu me protège de toi, Fred. Je suis une grande fille. J'ai peur moi aussi, parce que comme toi, j'ai beau essayer, j'ai plus la force de repoussé ce que je ressens pour toi. Je peux plus, mais aussi, je veux plus. Tu m'as fait te faire une promesse, il y a deux ans, tu t'en souviens ?"

 

"A partir de main'ant on s'quitte plus. Promets, on s'ra plus jamais séparés."

 

"Oui, c'est ce que tu m'as dit mots pour mots, Fred. Alors pourquoi on a fait l'inverse ?"

 

"A dire vrai, je n'en sais rien."

 

"Ben moi, je t'la refait cette promesse. A partir de maintenant on s'quitte plus."

 

"Legrand va pas être content." Répondit-il en souriant. Lucie roula des yeux, exaspérée.

 

"T'es incorrigible !"

 

"C'est ce qui fait mon charme."

 

"Exagère pas trop tout de même."

 

Il prit son bras et la tira vers lui. Lucie poussa un cri de surprise avec d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle atterrit sur les genoux de Fred. Les yeux de l'homme en fauteuil roulant brillaient d'espièglerie.

 

"On aurait pas oublié quelque chose ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

 

"Ben non, quoi ?" Retorqua Lucie feignant de ne pas comprendre l'allusion de Fred.

 

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque les lèvres de Caïn se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir ses yeux se fermèrent et elle répondit au baiser. Un baiser tendre et aimant. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent lentement et ils se regardèrent, souriant. Lucie avait les joues légèrement teintées se de rose. Ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Caïn. Commandant Delambre qui n'a peur de rien ni de personne rougit d'un baiser.

 

"Si on rendrait ?"

 

"Lucie fit signe de la tête que c'était lui plaisait beaucoup."

 

"Chez moi ?"

 

"Ok. Mais je devrais peut-être passer par chez moi, pendre quelques affaires." Fit Lucie.

 

"T'es toujours en congé demain. Et puis, tu peux toujours enfiler une de mes chemises pour cette nuit si tu veux."

 

"J'pense pas en avoir besoin cette nuit. Mais demain matin c'est une autre histoire…"

 

Fred se mit à rire, d'un rire franc.

 

"Quoi ? Tu veux pas de moi ?"

 

"Oh que si. Mais t'es pas croyable. Tu rougis d'un baiser et tu viens de me faire quasi une proposition indécente."

 

"Les multiples facettes de Lucie Delambre. Faudra t'y faire." Lui expliqua-t-elle avait de l'embrasser passionnément cette fois.

 

La nuit promettait d'être très intéressante. Pensa Frédéric Caïn.

 

Oui? son histoire avec Gaëlle s'était terminée, leur livre s'était refermé, mais à présent il avait hâte d'en commencer une nouvelle. Une histoire avec Lucie Delambre. La femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de l'avoir lue ! 
> 
> A bientôt...


End file.
